Utópica ilusión
by Wolfgang Ayanami
Summary: Después de la batalla final en contra de Galaxia Seiya desea regresar a la tierra para poder conquistar el corazón de Serena ¿acaso esta vez si lograran estar juntos y vivir felices? descubranlo leyendo esta fantástica historia.


_**Disclaimer: Aclaro que todos los personajes de Sailor moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, la editorial Kodansha y los que se me olviden xd jejeje.**_

_**Todo esto es sin lucro alguno solo lo hago por diversión y entretenimiento, no gano nada más que la satisfacción de hacer volar mi imaginación con mis personajes favoritos agradeciendo de antemano a Naoko Takehuchi por tan extraordinarios personajes, sin más que decir demos paso al fic esperando les agrade.**_

**Sailor Moon **

**One shot**

**Utópica ilusión**

_En la utopía de ayer, se incubó la realidad de hoy, así como en la utopía de mañana palpitarán nuevas realidades. Frase de José Ingenieros_

Era una mañana como cualquier otra Serena se encontraba ya despierta y lista para salir rumbo a su escuela, recién estaba recobrando la calma y la paz en si misma después de la terrible batalla en contra del caos y de Galaxia.

–Mamá ya me voy a la escuela las chicas me están esperando –dijo Serena.

–Que sorpresa es la primera vez que te despiertas a tiempo para la escuela –dijo Ikuko.

Al parecer todos por alguna extraña razón habían olvidado todo lo acontecido en su ciudad apenas hacia unos meses. Serena salió de su hogar y comenzó a caminar por las calles que siempre caminaba.

–Es increíble que después de tantas batallas y dificultades ahora todo este en paz, y pensar que apenas hace unos meses estuvimos a punto de morir –murmuro Serena.

–No te tortures con eso Serena–dijo Luna quien brinco a su hombro.

–Luna querida que gusto saber que estas a mi lado y ahora que Darién se fue de mi lado para estudiar en Estados Unidos necesitare mas de tu compañía.

–Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado Serena.

Luna se alejo de su amiga pues esta estaba por llegar a su escuela, al ingresar a esta sus amigas Amy, Lita y Mina ya la esperaban con rostros alegres pero era una alegría reservada dado que el recuerdo de Galaxia aun vivía en sus mentes.

–Hola Serena que gusto amanecer otro día y vernos de nuevo–dijeron las chicas un tanto asustadas.

–Tienen razón chicas es muy difícil despertar día a día teniendo esas constantes pesadillas–agrego Serena.

–Por favor no hablemos más del tema y mejor ingresemos a nuestro salón –concluyo Mina.

Las cuatro ingresaron a su salón. Por otro lado en un sitio muy lejano de la via láctea en el planeta Kinmoku las Sailor Star Lights se encontraban reconstruyendo sus vidas y su planeta.

–Fighter ¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunto Maker a su hermana.

–Nada Tai…–Fighter hizo una pausa para después continuar–. Nada Maker solo pienso en…

– ¿En la princesa Serena verdad?

–Si Maker no lo puedo negar esa mujer se metió en lo más profundo de mi corazón y no he podido sacarla de mi mente.

–Pero ten en cuenta que hay dos detalles muy importantes, los cuales te impedirían siempre estar a su lado. El primero es que tú eres una mujer y el segundo y el más importante es que ella tiene a su príncipe.

– ¡Ya lo sé maldita sea no tienes porque repetírmelo! –Exclamo furiosa Fighter–. Pero es algo que no puedo sacar de mi mente.

–Tranquila hermana no te exaltes.

Maker y Fighter se dirigieron al palacio de su princesa para continuar con su labor. Por su parte la princesa Kakyu se encontraba en la torre de su palacio observando a detalle todo lo que sus dos guerreras platicaban.

– _Fighter esta sufriendo –pensó Kakyu–. Que duro es amar a alguien y no poder estar con esa persona._

–Princesa ya es hora de comer –informo Healer.

–Gracias Sailor Healer voy en seguida.

Kakyu se dirigió al comer escoltada por Sailor Healer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las chicas se encontraban reunidas en el templo Hikawa y Rei noto distraída a Serena.

–Serena te noto distante, más que de costumbre –expreso Rei.

–No es nada Rei solo que un sentimiento terrible corroe mi alma.

– ¡Chicas no creen que ya es suficiente de todo esto! –Exclamo Rei algo molesta–. Es verdad que vivimos algo terrible pero no tiene sentido alguno el estar lamentándose o preocupadas siempre por lo mismo, ya se acabo y vencimos, estamos vivas y eso es lo que importa.

–Rei tiene razón chicas –agrego Serena–. Pero eso no es lo que me tiene inquieta, desde esta mañana tengo un presentimiento que no me deja en paz.

– ¿Qué podrá ser? –pregunto Lita.

–No lo sé –respondió Serena–. Y desearía no sentirme asi pero me es imposible.

Las cinco amigas enmudecieron por un largo rato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Planeta Kinmoku:**

Kakyu y sus tres Sailor de mayor importancia estaban sentadas en la mesa real, la princesa observo a cada una de ellas y tomo la palabra.

–Debo hablar con ustedes chicas, he notado que una de ustedes esta en mal estado en el aspecto emocional y debo saber qué es lo que realmente desea hacer de su vida.

Kakyu miro fijamente a Fighter a los ojos, Fighter de inmediato sintió la presión de su princesa y agacho la cabeza.

–Fighter ¿deseas decir algo? –pregunto Kakyu.

–Lo que realmente deseo es algo que no puede ser –murmuro la peli negra.

–Dímelo querida Fighter, dímelo y te lo concederé.

Fighter levanto el rostro y en sus ojos grandes lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

– ¡Deseo volver a la tierra princesa! ¡Deseo ser hombre y regresar al planeta tierra!

Las palabras de Sailor Fighter dejaron mudas a sus dos hermanas quienes no daban crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

– ¡Que estás diciendo! exclamo enfurecida Healer quien la sujetaba fuertemente del cuello.

– ¡Lo que escuchaste hermana ya no deseo ser mujer desearía ser hombre y regresar al planeta tierra!

–Y todo por esa maldita princesa llorona y sus patéticas amigas.

– ¡Healer! – Exclamo Kakyu–. Deja de decir tonterías y respeta a tu hermana, ya he tenido suficiente de tu actitud arrogante para con esas jóvenes que solo les mostraban afecto y admiración.

–Perdón princesa –dijo Healer con la cabeza gacha–. Es solo que me molesta ver la actitud de Fighter, pues ella mejor que nadie sabe que esa mujer jamás le hará caso pues su amor le pertenece al valiente y poderoso príncipe Endimión.

–Healer noto en tus palabras un tono extraño ¿Acaso tú sientes algo por dicho príncipe? –Pregunto Maker.

Healer enmudeció ante la pregunta de su hermana para después retirarse molesta no sin antes decir una última cosa.

–Haz lo que quieras Fighter pero te advierto que si en tus planes de regresar a la tierra incluyes el quitar del camino a Endimión para quedarte con su mujer no dudare en hacerte pagar por eso si acaso le haces daño.

Healer salió del comedor dejando estupefactas a sus hermanas y a su princesa quienes jamás habían notado lo que la Sailor de cabello plateado sentía por Endimión. Aunque Darién no estuvo presente durante todo el tiempo en el cual las Star Lights estuvieron en la tierra Healer lo conocía desde hace años pues ella desde su planeta lo observaba diariamente sin que sus hermanas o princesa se dieran cuenta gracias a u poder especial que esta tenia, el cual le permitía mirar a otros planetas y por esa razón ella se había enamorado de Darién, ya todo tenía sentido del porque ella le tenía recelo a las senshis incluida Serena.

–No le hagas caso a tu hermana sabes que ella siempre ha tenido ese carácter –dijo Kakyu.

–Lo sé princesa pero no hay de qué preocuparse ya que el convertirme en hombre realmente es imposible asi que nada pasara.

–No es verdad Fighter, yo puedo concederte ese deseo gracias a mi poder puedo convertirte en hombre y enviarte de regreso a la tierra si asi lo deseas, pero debo decirte que si asi lo decides ya no habrá marcha atrás y no solo eso pues también te será imposible regresar al planeta Kinmoku y si Serena te desprecia ya no hay forma de cambiar lo hecho.

–Estoy dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de regresar con ella y volverla a ver.

–Siendo asi no hay nada más que decir –concluyo Kakyu.

La princesa llevo a Fighter a la torre principal, en ella Kakyu tomo un báculo el cual contenía un cristal rojo en la punta, alzándolo invoco todo su poder del cual una luz roja muy brillante cubrió el cuerpo de Fighter, minutos después de una forma increíble la antigua Sailor Fighter dejo de existir y únicamente quedo Seiya Kou quien portaba su traje habitual.

–Gracias princesa –dijo un alegre Seiya.

Maker lo observo cuando este bajaba por las escaleras ya en su forma de hombre al cien por ciento, Maker supo entonces que sería la última vez que vería a su ahora hermano y unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

–Eres simplemente Seiya, Seiya Kou –dijo Maker.

–Ya es hora, querido Seiya –expreso Kakyu.

Seiya abrazo a su princesa agradeciéndole todo y más tarde se despidió de Maker en un fuerte abrazo, Healer por su parte se encontraba en los jardines del palacio sintiendo que la presencia de Seiya comenzaba a desaparecer y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

–Te admiro hermana, no ya no eres más mi hermana ahora eres mi hermano Seiya Kou y te admiro por el valor de atreverte a luchar por quien amas a pesar de saber que es prácticamente una batalla perdida.

Healer miro al espacio observando el planeta tierra y mirando a lo lejos a Darién quien se encontraba dentro de un salón de estudios.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Planeta tierra:**

Darién se encontraba en una universidad muy famosa de los Estados Unidos de Norte América Listo para salir de vacaciones y dirigirse a Japón para asi poder estar con su amada Serena.

–Bien ya llego el momento de regresar a Japón aunque sea un breve tiempo lo aprovechare al máximo con Serena –dijo Darién.

Cabe señalar que tanto él como las chicas habían dejado de poseer sus poderes pues las batallas habían terminado y la prueba de ello era que ya nunca más tendrían poderes especiales viviendo como personas comunes en la sociedad. Darién estaba en el aeropuerto de Nueva York y se dispuso a abordar su avión el cual se elevo y comenzó su vuelo.

**Tokio Japón:**

Serena estaba en su recamara contenta porque había recibido llamada de su novio informándole de que viajaría a Japón para pasar las vacaciones con ella lo cual la tenia contenta pero aun con un presentimiento extraño.

–Querido Darién por fin regresas pero se supone que debería estar feliz y no es asi ¿Qué me estará pasando? En mi mente tengo la imagen de otra persona y no puedo borrarla de mi mente. Seiya, Seiya es lo único que pasa por mi cabeza.

– ¿_Realmente amas a Darién?_

Una voz ronca y fuerte retumbo en la mente de Serena quien de inmediato comenzó a temblar pensando que otro enemigo había llegado a la tierra.

– ¡No de nuevo! ¡Por favor no! –Murmuro Serena mientras se recostaba en posición fetal llena de pavor.

–_Tu mundo de fantasía se terminara en cualquier momento Selene Tsukino._

–Yo no me llamo Selene, soy Serena ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién eres tú?

La voz desapareció y Serena salió de su hogar para caminar un largo rato y olvidar lo que su mente le estaba jugando. Era ya de noche y Serena se encontraba sentada en un lugar solo un campo en donde únicamente había pasto y plantas, ese lugar lo había descubierto junto con Seiya meses atrás y cada que se sentía sola o mal se dirigía a dicho sitio para sentirse más tranquila. Serena observo al cielo y miro como una estrella fugaz calló repentinamente cerca de donde ella se encontraba, de inmediato se puso de pie y corrió para observar lo que había ocurrido. Al llegar a dicho lugar observo en el suelo la silueta de un ser pero con todo el polvo y desorden no podía distinguirlo bien, al quedar todo claro Serena sintió dentro de su corazón una sensación de extraña alegría al mirar que el ser que estaba tumbado en el suelo era nada menos que Seiya Kou.

–Seiya ¡no lo puedo creer! –Grito sorprendida Serena quien de inmediato corrió para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Seiya abrió los ojos y dijo con voz débil.

–Bombón que alegría me da verte de nuevo.

Al instante Seiya perdió la conciencia y Serena se altero al no saber qué hacer lo único que se le ocurrió fue llamar a Rei para que esta la ayudara.

Varios minutos después Rei llego a dicho lugar y al igual que Serena quedo sorprendida al mirar que Seiya estaba de nuevo en la tierra, pero de inmediato dejo eso de lado y comenzó a intentar despertar a Seiya con algo de alcohol y sales que había llevado con ella.

– ¡Vamos Seiya despierta no vamos a llevarte cargando al templo Hikawa! –exclamo Rei.

Seiya poco a poco fue reaccionando hasta que recupero sus fuerzas.

–Gracias Rei y a ti también bombón.

–Explícanos que es lo que estás haciendo en la tierra –dijo Rei.

Seiya de inmediato le explico lo que él había deseado y Serena no pudo argumentar palabra alguna ante la pena y la confusión que en su mente se había creado.

– ¿Asi que de eso se trata? –Cuestiono Rei–. En verdad que tomaste una decisión muy difícil Seiya.

–Y tu bombón ¿Qué dices?

–No tengo nada que decir Seiya tu sabes mi situación y tu decisión fue muy aventurada, jamás debiste tomar una decisión de ese tipo.

–No me importa yo se que tú sientes algo por mi pues el corazón jamás miente.

Serena salió corriendo de aquel lugar sin decir una sola palabra al respecto.

–Compréndela Seiya, para ella no es fácil todo esto, no es como decir ahora vuelvo voy a cambiar estos zapatos porque no me gustaron es algo difícil, muy difícil para ella.

–Lo sé Rei pero seguiré luchando por su amor hasta el final.

Rei y Seiya se retiraron de aquel lugar, Rei se dirigió a su hogar y Seiya quien aún conservaba las llaves de su antiguo departamento se dirigió a este mientras tanto Serena estaba a punto de llegar a su hogar cuando la misma voz le volvió a hablar.

–_Aunque finjas que cambiaste tu nunca cambiaras Selene, aunque te hayas cortado el cabello y tu look sea distinto jamás dejaras de ser la misma niña indecisa y mimada de siempre, eso jamás se ira de ti._

– ¡Cállate yo no tengo el cabello corto y no eh cambiado mi look soy la misma y soy Serena no Selene ya te lo dije!

Serena quien cada vez entendía menos lo que pasaba ingreso a su casa sin saludar a nadie se dirigió a su habitación.

– ¡¿Qué me está pasando? –Se cuestiono Serena–. No entiendo porque escucho esa voz y tampoco el por qué me dice todo eso tan extraño, mejor dormiré y mañana cuando Darién regrese todo será mejor y estaré más tranquila.

Serena cerró los ojos y durmió completamente esa noche. A la mañana siguiente Serena ya estaba lista para salir al aeropuerto para recibir a Darién en ese momento su padre el señor Kenji Tsukino estaba mirando las noticias de última hora.

–_Se ha informado que no hubo sobrevivientes al terrible accidente aéreo que sufrió el avión proveniente de la ciudad de Nueva York con rumbo al aeropuerto de Tokio. Se nos informa que de los cadáveres solo se ha podido identificar a unos cuantos de entre los que destaca el estudiante Darién Chiba de origen Japonés…_

Serena en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cambio su semblante cayendo en un estado de shock, sus padres trataron de reanimarla pero todo intento era inútil, de inmediato Serena se desplomo cayendo inconsciente.

– ¡Serena reacciona hija por favor! –Gritaban los padres de esta.

Minutos después todas las amigas de Serena llegaron a su casa con caras tristes y sin saber realmente que decirle a su amiga, solo se limitaron a estar a su lado. Seiya llego después pero prefirió quedarse fuera del hogar de la familia Tsukino, para evitar malos entendidos, él comprendía lo que Serena sentía y supo que ese era un momento íntimo y personal para su amada rubia.

Serena poco a poco fue recobrando la conciencia hasta que por fin despertó.

–Amigas gracias por venir –fueron sus primeras palabras después del shock–. Fue una pesadilla y nada más, se que Darién llegara en cualquier momento y me abrazara.

Sus amigas no pudieron más y se soltaron en llanto al ver que su amiga estaba perdiendo la cordura al no aceptar la realidad de los hechos.

–Serena Darién esta muerto acéptalo –dijo Rei.

–No Rei estas mal él entrara en cualquier instante.

–Comprende Serena eso no es verdad él desgraciadamente falleció en ese choque, es doloroso pero no puedes engañarte a ti misma –replico Rei.

Serena comenzó a llorar sin descanso sus cuatro inseparables amigas, junto a Luna y Artemis trataban de consolarla, al igual que sus padres pero nada podían hacer al respecto.

–Rei necesito verlo llévame con él sabes de qué te hablo.

–Él está afuera Serena te está esperando.

Serena se levanto del sofá y salió mirando a Seiya quien se encontraba aun ahí esperándola. Serena corrió de manera inexplicable a los brazos de Seiya y se soltó en llanto.

–Llora bombón desahógate y suelta todo el dolor que llevas dentro.

–Llévame contigo Seiya lejos de aquí deseo olvidar por un momento que todo esto está sucediendo, aunque sea una egoísta deseo olvidarme de todo por un momento, al menos hasta que sea su funeral.

Los padres de Serena y sus amigas accedieron y le pidieron a Seiya hiciera lo que Serena le pedía ambos abordaron un taxi el cual los llevo lejos de aquel lugar tan doloroso en esos momentos para Serena. Ella cerró sus ojos y él la abrazo de forma amistosa y nada mas vigilando sus sueños mientras ella dormía.

–_Selene has asesinado a Darién y ahora andas tan tranquila con ese otro hombre eras tan maldita._

–_Déjame tranquila no soy lo que tú dices yo amo a Darién._

– _¿Entonces porque te escapas con este hombre precisamente en el momento en el cual están por traer el cuerpo del que decías amar?_

– _¡Ya déjame en paz! ¡No sabes quién soy ni que es lo que en verdad estoy sintiendo, no me juzgues sin conocerme!_

–_Porque te conozco te juzgo maldita arpía, siempre huyes y te escondes detrás de todos sin dar la cara asi como lo haces en este momento._

Serena despertó sudando y miro como Seiya la abrazaba tiernamente.

–Regresemos Seiya no deseo seguir huyendo de mi realidad.

–Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta bombón.

Seiya le pido al taxista regresaran de nueva cuenta, en su regreso una fuerte luz cubrió su camino. Serena y Seiya se encontraban en un espacio amplio y lleno de luz del cual se formo una silueta, era el espíritu de Endimión vistiendo su armadura negra.

–No sufras mas Serena y acepta esta realidad en la cual yo estoy muerto.

–Darién ¿Por qué cuando estábamos por continuar nuestra vida pasan estas cosas?

–Todo ocurre por una razón Serena simplemente mi tiempo ya había concluido pero el tuyo aun sigue ardiendo al máximo, acepta tu destino y mira a tu alrededor pues debes encontrar la felicidad y para eso no debes cerrarte a ella. Seiya tu tiempo ha llegado cuídala y espero contigo encuentre la felicidad que conmigo muchas veces le falto.

– ¡No te vayas Darién no me dejes! –grito desgarradoramente Serena

La luz desapareció y junto con ella el espíritu de Darién. Habían transcurrido varias horas, el cuerpo de Darién se encontraba en el servicio forense y ante la falta de familiares los Tsukino se hicieron cargo de todo hasta que llego el sepelio, el cual se llevo a cabo en un cementerio sintoísta.

Pasaron siete años y las heridas estaban totalmente sanadas dentro del corazón de Serena quien vivía de manera feliz unida a Seiya, ambos se habían casado dos años después de la muerte de Darién y ahora tenían cinco años de casados con una hija a la cual llamaron Selene. Sus amigas habían logrado sus metas cada una de ellas y cada una tenía ya su propia familia con sus respectivos hijos, Healer supero la muerte del hombre que siempre amo y Maker vivía feliz junto a su hermana y princesa en su planeta todo era un hermoso sueño hecho realidad para todos.

–Te amo Seiya –dijo Serena.

–Y yo a ti bombón esta es la vida perfecta para ti y para tus amigas ¿No lo crees Selene?

Serena volteo y observo todo a su alrededor y era realmente increíble tanta paz y felicidad.

–Seiya en verdad te amo y siempre deseo estar asi contigo.

–Yo también mi amada Serena seremos felices por siempre y para siempre.

– ¿Qué mas deseas querido Seiya? –Pregunto Serena.

–Deseo que me digas que me amas y que me quieres para siempre en tu vida.

–Jamás, eres un ser despreciable y tu única intención era engañarme con esta fantasía, realmente tentadora pero ya no soy la misma de antes engendro maldito ya no volveré a dudar de la realidad, ahora soy diferente, mi nombre es Selene Tsukino la Eternal Ángel Moon y tus fantasías quien quiera que seas ya no funcionan en mi, desaparece de mi vista y deja descansar en paz las almas de mis queridos amigos Seiya, Taiki y Yaten.

–Eres muy inteligente Eternal Ángel Moon pero hubiera sido mejor para ti vivir ese sueño a la realidad que encontraras en la dimensión Omega una realidad que te hará desear de nuevo a la vida de ensueño que te ofrecía y que despreciaste.

– ¡Lárgate de mi mente y desaparece! Lo que es asi seguirá siendo y jamás, óyelo bien jamás podrás tentarme con tus trucos ni con tus engaños porque yo soy Sailor Moon y siempre amare la vida y a mis seres queridos por encima de cualquiera vida ficticia y utópica. Prefiero la vida que me ha tocado aunque esta sea dura es mejor vivir asi que vender mi alma e integridad por un momento efímero de una vida falsa como lo que me ofrecías ¡Lárgate de mi presencia espíritu maldito!

Serena abrió sus ojos y descubrió que en verdad se encontraba en un espacio- tiempo oscuro, vistiendo sus ropajes de batalla ropajes diferentes y muy hermosos con unas enormes alas a sus espaldas y su cabello corto como el de Amy pero en rubio con algo de plateado y sin más después de despertar de ese trance Aquella voz maléfica desapareció y Serena continuo su camino para llegar a la dimensión Omega y encontrar lo que tanto estaba buscando. Comenzó a volar a máxima velocidad hasta que observo una luz de la cual provenían algunos sonidos. Sailor Moon atravesó dicha luz sin saber que le esperaba del otro lado, desapareciendo en la nada. Las tentaciones pueden llevarte a una vida de soledad y perdición y Sailor Moon logro superar una de sus más grandes pruebas nada es lo que parece en este mundo y siempre debemos estar alertas a lo que nos venga pues nunca sabremos cuando será el fin de todo.

**N/A: Bien este fue un one shot muy extraño lo se es mi estilo y aunque este feo o no sea del agrado de muchas siempre respetara mi forma de escribir. Aclaro que este shot es un capítulo especial que no apareció en mi fic Sailor moon universe cuando Serena que en Sailor moon universe parte 1 cambio su nombre a Selene y por ello aquel espíritu llamaba Selene a Serena cuando estaba tentándola y engañándola para confundirla con ese sueño utópico y asi evitar que ella llegara a la dimensión Omega la cual cree en SMU 1 siglas de Sailor moon universe.**

**Bueno este fic va dedicado a mi muy querida amiga Solar Knight Marie a quien le prometí de cumpleaños un fic de Seiya y Serena, no son mi pareja predilecta como ella bien lo sabe y sabe mi razones pero por ti amiga lo hice lo mejor posible esperando sea un poco de tu agrado y si no pues discúlpame lo intente de la mejor forma siempre con mi estilo particular amiga, tu ya sabes lo de SMU y la dimensión Omega pues me has seguido de principio a fin asi que comprenderás el capitulo o al menos eso espero jejeje. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MARIE igual aun falta pero te hago un regalo adelantado hasta la próxima bye.**

**Para las que tengan curiosidad pueden visitar mi profile y revisar Sailor moon universe parte 1 los primeros 10 u 12 capítulos están escritos en forma curiosa los demás capítulos ya los escribí como se debe fue mi segundo fic y era un novato espero me comprendan jejej hasta la vista.**


End file.
